1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording device that can record picture information. In particular, the present invention relates to a recording device equipped with a GPS function for obtaining information of a position where the recording device is installed by using a global positioning system (GPS).
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, digital recording devices such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder or an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) recorder have become widely available as a device for recording pictures and sounds that are processed in an image processing apparatus such as a television set. Many of the recording devices are usually equipped with a tuner for receiving television broadcasting or the like.
Since available broadcasting stations (channels) that can be received are different depending on the region in ordinary television broadcasting, it is necessary to set information of available broadcasting stations (channel information) for each region in the tuner. This setting should be made by channel, and it is a common method nowadays to set the channel information by using a code number called a region code.
The region code is a number for identifying a region such as a prefecture or a city where the tuner, i.e., the recording device, is installed. When a user enters a region code corresponding to the region of installation, the recording device sets channel information that is optimal to the region of installation in the tuner.
Using such a region code, time and effort for setting the channel information can be saved substantially. However, if the region of installation is changed because of moving house or the like, it is inconveniently required to enter the region code again.
As to the problem described above, JP-A-2006-086730 discloses a television receiving apparatus that can always receive television broadcastings that are suitable for the region of installation and that does not require attention to the difference of broadcasting format even if the region of installation is changed.
The television receiving apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2006-086730 has a function of identifying position information of the television receiving apparatus and a function of determining a type of the television broadcasting standard according to the received electric wave. Then, the electric wave of the received television broadcasting is demodulated based on the obtained position information and the type of the television broadcasting standard.
More specifically, a table indicating a relationship between the type of the television broadcasting standard and the modulation format for each of the regions is stored in a memory portion. In addition, processing information for performing a demodulation process for each modulation format is stored in the memory portion. Then, the relationship stored in the memory portion is referred to, based on the obtained position information and the type of the television broadcasting standard. Thus, an appropriate modulation format of the current region is identified, and the processing information corresponding to the identified modulation format is read out from the memory portion, and the demodulating process is performed.
According to the structure described above, the modulation format is determined from the obtained position information and the type of the television broadcasting standard, so that setting of the modulation format of the television receiving apparatus in that region can be optimized automatically. Thus, it is possible to watch the television without paying attention to the modulation format in the region.
In addition, as to the problem described above, JP-A-2005-064718 discloses a digital broadcasting receiver that can obtain a service list from an area in which a reception state of the receiver is deemed advantageous and is capable of setting its receiving environment. Note that the service list is a list indicating a genre of the program that is broadcast in a transport stream of the received channel and a selection number for selecting the program.
The digital broadcasting receiver disclosed in JP-A-2005-064718 is equipped with a digital tuner that changes a reception frequency for seeking the broadcasting to be received, receives a digital broadcasting signal by scanning action, and identifying a plurality of channels that can be received. The digital broadcasting receiver separates network information table that includes broadcasting carrier information concerning each channel from the transport stream of the plurality of channels identified by the digital tuner. In addition, the digital broadcasting receiver stores in its memory portion discrimination information that can be used to discriminate for each of residential regions included in the network information table information. A residential region to which the discrimination information belongs is decided from the discrimination information, and the decided residential region is identified to be the current region.
According to the invention of JP-A-2005-064718, when a digital broadcasting receiver is installed, the service list can be obtained from the area in which a reception state of the receiver is advantageous, so that the user is not required to set a residential region of a viewer. Therefore, even if the region of installation of the receiver is changed or the receiver is moved, the service list can be obtained without putting a burden on the user.
However, the television receiving apparatus disclosed in the JP-A-2006-086730 cannot support a difference of the channel information between regions although it can support a difference of the modulation format between regions. In addition, the digital broadcasting receiver disclosed in JP-A-2005-064718 requires developing a new digital tuner that can identify a plurality of channels that can be received, so it needs high cost. In addition, if intensity of electric wave signal is low, it is difficult to obtain the service list. Furthermore, it is difficult to apply this apparatus to analog broadcasting.